Millions of people use electronic devices on a daily basis, such as, desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablets, or the like. Such devices are utilized for a variety of purposes, for example, to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages, to capture audio clips and video clips, to consume audio clips and video clips, to play games, to perform online transactions and electronic commerce transactions, and for other purposes.
Some devices are utilized for Voice over Internet Protocol (IP) communication. For example, a first user utilizes a first smartphone to talk with a second user who utilizes a second smartphone; and at least part of the voice communication is facilitated by transporting packets over an Internet Protocol (IP) network, such as the public Internet, rather than via the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).